This invention relates to improved benches or equipment for mounting a loading press to be used in loading or reloading gun ammunition. Certain features of the invention have been disclosed in Disclosure Document No. 029484 filed Mar. 11, 1974 and Disclosure Document No. 041172 filed May 21, 1975.
In recent years, it has become increasingly more popular for gun enthusiasts to load or reload their own shells with powder, bullets, shot, etc. Such loading or reloading results in a very considerable saving in overall cost for each round fired and in addition enables a person to tailor the powder and bullet or shot charge to his own individual specifications and desires, and thereby achieve or approach effects which cannot be attained by standard purchased ammunition.
Though many persons wish to load or reload ammunition for these purposes, a large percentage of these persons do not have accessible an appropriate work bench which can satisfactorily support a loading press and effectively take the upward and downward forces which are necessarily exerted by the press against its support in use.